


Like Father Like Son

by mariachiseoks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Other, single parent yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiseoks/pseuds/mariachiseoks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi wakes up from an unexpected nap and finds his son, Jihoon, playing on his studio computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I really have a thing for single!dad Yoongi and I really wanted to see how this site is.

A lot of things in life come unexpected. For instance, a quarter found on the floor that puts a smile on any child's (or struggling adult's) face, or an A on a quiz even though studying wasn't on the agenda, or even someone that was an enemy in the past becoming a close friends. Those are classified as unexpected. For Yoongi, what was unexpected for him was something bigger than finding a quarter or a surprisingly good grade. His little surprise turned out to be a child, son specifically, named Jihoon. At the ripe age of 20 Yoongi didn't have a care in the world. He was doing underground rapping and a little producing on the side, he got all the ladies (and sometimes men) he wanted, and he was making a decent living for himself. In the end he was happy. Until one day, there was an unplanned drop off. One of his exes, he's still not sure which one to this day, dropped Jihoon off in the front of his apartment with a sticky note reading: 'Here. His name is Jihoon.'

Not only was that day completely fucked up since the mother of Jihoon left an unattended 2 year old on the front steps of an apartment in a shady area, but it was the day Yoongi had a huge breakdown. He couldn't deny that Jihoon wasn't his because the kid looked just like him. The problem for him was that he wasn't ready for parenting at such a young age. He ended up calling his mom for guidance. She wasn't too happy about the news but she helped him out in the end.

Foster care wasn't in the question. Even though he wasn't entirely too sure how everything would turn out with raising a kid all by himself, he wanted to take care of his responsibilities. He and his mom made a compromise in the end so that Yoongi could raise Jihoon well. Yoongi got to watch Jihoon in afternoon's since that was the only time he was awake while his mom watched Jihoon in the morning and at night. Jihoon wasn't very fond of Yoongi at first, he cried most of the time in Yoongi's are for the first two weeks. It drove him nuts a little but he learned to be patient through his mom's wise words.

They bonded through music. Whenever Jihoon did stay over for the night with Yoongi, he'd always get up from his sleeping mat and make his way into Yoongi's small producing corner. At the time it wasn't that much but it didn't stop Yoongi from producing quality beats. Jihoon would get on Yoongi's lap and fall asleep while Yoongi played around with the melodies on the computer. After that bonding, they got close.

As the years passed Yoongi started puzzling everything together. He'd gotten a day job as an automotive mechanic and then at night he would do producing with both underground and sometimes mainstream artists. He even got to do a few rap battles a few times a month (of course Jihoon would stay at his mom’s house during those times). Jihoon was growing up to be healthy and happy, and that made Yoongi happy.

Yoongi’s parenting was and still is permissive. He told Jihoon simply that whatever he does, his actions are all on him. If Jihoon decided to stay up the whole night and he was extremely tired in the morning, Yoongi would simply tell him it’s his fault for staying up late. Then Jihoon would learn not to stay up late if it meant he’d be tired. Of course Yoongi would be there to discipline when discipline was needed (he’s not a terrible father) and show affection because Yoongi loved his son.

He’s loved Jihoon for the entire 10 years Jihoon has been with him.

 

It’s around 10pm when Yoongi and Jihoon enter their apartment. Yoongi was late picking Jihoon up from his mother’s because of a last minute client who needed their transmission to be fixed. Usually Yoongi wouldn’t be so nice and tell anyone who came at closing time to come back tomorrow. But the guy in need looked desperate so Yoongi helped out.

It’s also very late for them to come home because Yoongi’s mom made him eat a full course meal before he left her house. Yoongi can see why Jihoon has chubby cheeks, his mom feeds him really good.

“Did you do your homework?” Yoongi asks Jihoon once he’s settled inside the apartment.

“Yeah,” Jihoon answered.

Yoongi sends his son off with a “Good. Don’t go to bed too late,” before he plops on the couch. He’s extremely tired but he can’t get any sleep tonight. A small music agency asked him to make a song instrumental for one of their artists. They promised good pay and the song is due tomorrow afternoon.

Because of work and other extra things like last week’s parent conference and one useless fundraiser he was required to participate in, he wasn’t able to get things done. The bright side is he doesn’t have that much to do. The instrumental needs to be polished up a little and he needs to add a few key elements to the end

Just as he's about to get up to do what he has to do the couch starts getting extremely comfortable. Sure it wasn't the softest couch in the world, but it felt like one at the moment. Yoongi sighs out loud and feels himself drifting off into an unexpected slumber.

Yoongi wakes up to a pitch black living room. All the lights are off except for a small stream of light coming from his studio room, strange. Yoongi gets up with a grunt and tries his best to stretch out all the sleepiness within him. It's also a little tricky to avoid furniture in the pitch blackness but he manages to make his way around and to the light. The closer he gets the more he can hear shuffling and tapping on the keyboard. Someone is in there and they're not supposed to be. Yoongi's studio room is off limits.

When Yoongi opens the door he finds Jihoon at the desk playing around with the analog mixers.

"What are you doing?" Yoongi asks in an authoritative tone. Jihoon doesn't move from his spot as he continues to move the knobs on the analog mixer. It's the noise block headphones he has on that's preventing him from hearing Yoongi. Yoongi taps Jihoon on the shoulder and he feels bad when Jihoon jumps out of his skin. "I'll ask you this again. What are you doing?"

"Uh..." Jihoon doesn't look Yoongi in the eye as he tried to come up with an answer.

Yoongi glances over at the computer screen and there's no trace of the work he had left on the computer earlier. There's only a timeline of what Jihoon was doing. He leans in closer and see's if Jihoon had tabbed the new timeline but unfortunately the title is the title of what he was working on for the past three weeks. "Where did my work go?"

"I was trying to click play to see what you were working on and I don't know what happened but everything got deleted. Please don't be mad at me...I didn't mean to," Jihoon is on the verge of tears at this point. Yoongi doesn't care if Jihoon is about to cry because he's infuriated.

He's trying his best to stay level headed about the situation but his anger is failing him. There's heat rushing up his cheeks as he eyes Jihoon. All of his work was gone. He had every right to be angry. He knew he should have backed it up instead of just having one draft.

"What did I tell you about messing with my stuff in the studio?" Yoongi inquires. He doesn't give Jihoon a chance to answer his question. "I told you not to because you're too young. Look at what you did, Jihoon. I'm ma- no I'm beyond angry to the point of no return right now. You're lucky I'm not yelling at you right now even though I feel like screaming."

"You're grounded until further notice," Yoongi finalizes.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. Go to your room and go to bed, Now."

Jihoon has tears falling down his cheeks as he quietly walks past Yoongi and to his room. Yoongi lets out the umpteenth sigh of the night and sits down at the desk. It's currently 12 in the morning and the song is due at 10am. He has to cram three weeks of work into 10 hours and make sure that the quality is still very good. He has a reputation to hold and he will not let that reputation falter on account of rushed work.

Yoongi has the mouse hovering over the delete button but something's telling him not to click it. Jihoon had quite a lot filled in on the time line, one minute and fourteen seconds worth of work to be exact. Instead of clicking delete Yoongi hits the space bar. The melody spills through the headphones and streams through Yoongi's ears. The sound is remotely similar to what he had before, but a little adjusted.

It sounds good.

Yoongi sits there amazed by his son's work. Jihoon managed to imitate the piano keys Yoongi had at the beginning of the song. The only difference was that Jihoon changed the key of the song, which sounded better in that tone than the previous, and he switched up the progressions in the first bridge. The song needs a lot more work but he's really proud at the work Jihoon did. It's extremely good for a 12 year old. Jihoon staying in the studio with him to watch must have paid off.

This is also when Yoongi starts to feel bad. He just scolded his son and now Jihoon in his room crying. He's sure Jihoon didn't intentionally delete his work.

With one final sigh of the night Yoongi gets up from the desk and makes his way to his son's room. Jihoon's room is right across from the studio. Jihoon called dibs on the room right after Yoongi declared what room would be the studio in their new apartment. Yoongi didn't dare defy the powerful dibs, even if the room Jihoon claimed was a little bigger than his. As long as Jihoon was happy then he was happy.

When Yoongi knocks on the door there's no answer, just light sniffling. Now Yoongi feels like monster who just kicked a puppy. He's spewing out a string of whispered profanities in attempt to think of some sort of apology but to his luck, he couldn't think of a good apology. He opens up the door, realizing that he pays the bills in the house and shouldn't have to knock, and glances in the corner where Jihoon's bed is at.

Jihoon is lying towards the wall while wrapped in his navy blue covers. He's still sniffling as Yoongi sits down at the edge of the twin sized bed.

"Jihoon..." Yoongi mumbles. He's not surprised when Jihoon ignores him and continues to pay attention to the wall. "Please look at me."

Jihoon turns over silently and looks at Yoongi just everywhere but the eyes. His eyes are red, his cheeks are flushed, and there's still tears streaming down the side of his face.

"I shouldn't have been so quick to yell at you. You didn't purposely delete i--Dammit your dad really sucks at apologies," Yoongi cuts himself off to point out the obvious. There's a wave of relief when Jihoon cracks a small smile. Yoongi has to smile a little himself. "But yeah I'm sorry. Please forgive your old man."

"You're not even old. You just turned 30," Jihoon says. "I was only sad because I thought you were mad at me."

"I was mad at you...but then I listened to the music you made," Yoongi places his hand on Jihoon's shoulder. "You have a lot of talent with making music at such a young age. You don't know how proud I am of you right now because what you made. You did a good job."

Jihoon perks up immediately in excitement. The sadness that was once with him, now replaced with joy. "Seriously?"

"Yep, you're off to a good start. I liked how you changed the chord progression into a higher key and made the bass a little louder but not too loud," Yoongi explains. "Did you teach yourself how to use the software and equipment?"

"Whenever you're asleep or if I'm here all by myself I play around with your computer...please don't get mad at me for that," Jihoon hesitates because he realized that he admitted to going against his dad's rules. Yoongi doesn't say anything about it though and lets him continue. "Also I learned from the best. I've always wanted to make cool music like you ever since I was little."

Yoongi feels like something is squeezing his heart in a good way. He'd list this moment as one of those cheesy father-son moments you'd see on television but he loves it. Making the moment even cheesier, Yoongi pulls Jihoon in for a hug. It's a warm hug and it's moments like these when he has a child to love and care for. Once they pull away Yoongi ruffles Jihoon's jet black hair, taking the remaining covers on the boy off.

"You know that the instrumental is due later on today right?" Yoongi asks.

"Yeah..."

"And I could really use another talented individual to help me with the song. Also I want to teach a certain someone all my tricks," Yoongi looks around the room like he's completely clueless. Jihoon has already jumped out the bed at this point. "Have you ever pulled an all nighter?"

"More than you think."

"Good," Yoongi says though he's not sure he should be encouraging bad sleeping habit, but it's desperate times. "We'll meet in the living room after I change out of my work clothes. Put on one of the snapbacks or beanies I bought you. We have a lot of work cut out for us tonight. Are you ready?"

Jihoon is already running out his room door with a black snapback in hand. Yoongi laughs to himself before he gets up and prepares for the long night.

The night does end up being extremely long as Yoongi and Jihoon worked hard to restore and remaster the work that Yoongi had before. Jihoon had a lot of suggestions, some not as good as the others, but it's what came with learning the program and music. Yoongi taught Jihoon his tricks on how to have a sharp ear and how to do a few sound adjustments that would help Jihoon in the future.

It was around 6am when the two men were painfully tired and the song was missing that bang! at the end when Jihoon suggested they add an electric guitar to it. Yoongi was against it at first, saying it didn't fit the sound he was looking for but Jihoon told him to trust him.

Yoongi let Jihoon take control when it came to adding the chords from the electric guitar and watched in admiration (he was half asleep honestly) as Jihoon concentrated while moving around the chords on the timeline. Jihoon was a trooper. His eyes had bags under them and he yawned non stop, but he continued to go on. Yoongi was almost asleep when Jihoon taps his shoulder. He jumps up and stares at the colorful timeline.

"I think it's done," Jihoon announces. 

"That fast? It's only been five hours and some change."

"I guess when two great minds work together progress gets done quickly?"

"Nice," Yoongi says. "I have to make sure that it's okay to send off though. Click play."

Once Jihoon presses play the song booms through the speakers. They both sit back in their chairs and listen closely to the audio playing. The piano starts it off before the beat deepens the tone and it sounds amazing, if Yoongi does say so himself. He has goosebumps himself as the song progresses. If this was only the instrumental than he can imagine how the completed song with the vocals will turn out. He trusted the group he was making the song. BTS had a lot of talent that would work for this song.

The thing that got Yoongi, that made him tear up a little, was the ending that Jihoon did. The electric guitar came in and literally stole his soul from his body. It sounded so good and he wonders how much of a musical genius Jihoon is, right now he's pretty fucking genius.

When the song ends Jihoon waits for Yoongi to say something. Yoongi is at loss for words and the only thing he can do at the moment is hug Jihoon.

"This is amazing...I'm so proud of you!" Yoongi is ruffling Jihoon's hair after he took off Jihoon's snapback off. Jihoon is telling his dad to stop but Yoongi doesn't quit. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Has your old age turned you into a sap?" Jihoon laughs out.

"No," Yoongi flicks Jihoon's head with his finger. "Anyways we should celebrate our victory after we hibernate."

"What about school?"

"Don't worry about it." Yoongi says.

They both get up from their seats and stretch. They had a lot of time to spare and they could both get a little bit of sleep before Yoongi has to go over to the company. The night didn't start off as good but in the end Yoongi found out that his son is a prodigy in the studio, and the song they worked on is better than the old song he had before. Yoongi was going to buy Jihoon his own personal studio equipment when he got his next paycheck. Jihoon would be more than happy and he'd be able to make his own music without endangering the projects Yoongi had on his computer.

"Jihoon. Before we knock out you need to think of a pseudonym to go by. Your name will be included on the song info since you were a big help," Yoongi points out. "For instance, my pseudonym is Suga because the sounds I produce make people's blood rush, Just like sugar."

Jihoon doesn't say anything as he ponders about a possible name. Yoongi waits patiently for Jihoon to come up with an answer. With a snap of his fingers Jihoon grows a big smile. "I got it! I want my pseudonym to be Woozi."

"Not to be mean but why?"

"Because the sounds that I make will have people dazed," Jihoon explains.

"Please excuse my language but that is fucking clever," Yoongi holds his hand out for Jihoon to high five.

Just as promised, when Skool Luv Affair was released by BTS, in the album booklet right next to the song Tomorrow; Suga and Woozi were the first two names on the produced by list.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly fell in love with Tomorrow all over again.


End file.
